wowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Warcraft: Deceiver
World of Warcraft: Deceiver is the sixth expansion of the World of Warcraft. The content of the expansion will feature the return of Kil'jaeden and plans to destroy the Argus and Azeroth. Lore From the official site: A long-lost enemy has returned from the Sunwell. After N'Zoth's defeat, the Alliance and Horde believed that Azeroth was saved and put an end to this evil. But they must face another evil that roams throughout the Great Dark Beyond: The Burning Legion. The Alliance and Horde continue to ally themselves in defeating the Legion once again, but an old enemy has returned. Kil'jaeden, the Demon Lord and the Superior leader of the Burning Legion, was freed from the Sunwell with the help of Mal'Ganis, who was revealed to be alive. The enemies lead their conflict on the planet Argus, which was thought to have been corrupted by the Legion's demonic power. Now the Alliance and Horde must aid other races and factions to face Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion. Prominent figures *Kil'jaeden is the main antagonist of the expansion. He is freed from the Sunwell by Mal'Ganis and is expected to be the final boss of the expansion (in a later patch). *Anduin Wrynn becomes the King of Stormwind and leads the Alliance to battle the Burning Legion. *Brann Bronzebeard returns with so much excitement in his head. He leads the Explorer's League to the planet Argus and search for answers about the planet's survival. *Mal'Ganis frees Kil'jaeden from the Sunwell and assists his dark master to lead the Burning Legion through Argus once again. He is expected to be one of the final bosses of the expansion (in a later patch). *Tirion Fordragon passes away peacefully and gives Yana Bloodspear to lead the Argent Crusade against the Burning Legion. *Wrathion aids the Alliance and Horde to battle the Burning Legion on Argus. *Nalice is resurrected by Mal'Ganis and aids the Burning Legion to destroy Argus. She is expected to be one of the final bosses of the expansion (in a later patch). *Tess Greymane becomes the Queen of Gilneas after her father's death. *Sabellian travels to Argus and gathers surviving, uncorrupted Black dragons to aid the Alliance and Horde against the Burning Legion. *Yana Bloodspear is alive and takes leadership of the Argent Crusade after Tirion's death. Features *Player level cap increased from 95-100. *Race intro changes: **Blood elf players will start as the corrupted Felblood elves. **Draenei players will start as the corrupted Eredar. **Dwarf players will start as Troggs. **Forsaken players will start as the undead Skeletons. **Gnome players will start as Leper Gnomes. **High elf players will start as the Wretched. **Night elf players will start as the Naga. **Orc players will start as Fel orcs. **Worgen players will start as one of Arugal's Worgens. New Playable Races On Draenor, a playable neutrl race will be introduced in this expansion: *Half-draenei - a faction of half-breeds between a Draenei and Orc. They will be available for both Alliance and Horde. On Azeroth, four new playable races will be introduced in this expansion: *Broken - a faction of other species of Draenei that will join the Alliance. These mutated species came from the planet Draenor, along with other Draenei that were able to escape from a terrible conflict against the Orcs. Farseer Nobundo found them and led them all to Azuremyst Isle and Teldrassil to remain protected. *Furbolgs - a faction of uncorrupted Furbolgs that join the Alliance in the expansion. *Mag'har - a faction of Brownish Orcs that serve the Horde. After Garrosh's death, many of the Mag'har from Outland and Maerylore have been called by Rexxar to join the Horde. *Ogres - faction of brutal humanoids that will join the Horde. On Argus, four new playable races will be introduced in this expansion: *Bugbears - a faction of goblinoids that join the Horde in the expansion. *Fauns - a faction of uncorrupted Satyrs that join the Alliance in the expansion. *Giths - a faction of orc-like humanoids that join the Horde in the expansion. *Wood eladrins - a faction of elvish humanoids that join the Alliance. The expansion will allow previous faction-exclusive classes to be played on the opposing faction. Argus New Zones Maerylore The expansion will introduce another continent that remained hidden in Draenor and survived its destruction. Zones will be open for players, including the new playable Half-draenei race that will join both factions. Areas in Maerylore: *Korulai - Level 1-15 starting zone of the Half-draenei. *Karand Fields - Level 15-30 zone *Lortheron - Level 30-45 zone *Trilland Mountains - Level 45-60 zone Othoran The expansion will introduce Argus' first continent: Othoran. The continent will show several zones that are open for players. Areas in the northern part of Othoran: *Feyland - Level 1-15 starting zone of the Fauns, located in the northern-eastern end of Othoran. *Telathar - Level 1-15 starting zone of the Wood eladrins, located in the northern-western end of Othoran. *Kaarinos - Level 15-25 zone in the northern area of Othoran. *Torilaar - Level 25-35 zone in the northern area of Othoran. *Dranora - Level 35-50 zone in northern area of Othoran. Areas in the southern part of Othoran: *Narland - Level 1-15 starting zone of the Bugbears. located in the southern-western end of Othoran. *Zerai - Level 1-15 starting zone of the Gith, located in the southern-eastern end of Othoran. *Chanitha - Level 15-25 zone in the southern area of Othoran. *Deep Waste - Level 25-35 zone in the southern area of Othoran. *Shadowland - Level 35-50 zone in the southern area of Othoran. Area between the north and south of Othoran: *Aaslar Desert - Level 50-58 zone, between the northern and southern area of Othoran. New Areas in Azeroth *Ogrill Canyon - Level 1-15 zone between Elwynn Forest and Dun Morogh. *Woodland Forest - Level 1-15 zone which borders south from Darkshore. New High leveled zone The expansion will introduce four high-leveled zones in Othoran: *Sunildra - Level 95-97 zone in the northern central area in Othoran. *Merderland - Level 97-98 zone in the eastern side of Othoran, between the northern and southern area. *Burning Mountains - Level 98-100 zone in the southern central area in Othoran. Dungeons and raids Dungeons There are six new dungeons included as part of the Deceiver general release, with both regular difficulty versions (levels noted below) and heroic difficulty content to be encountered at level 100: On Argus: *Felhood Citadel, level 49-50, located inside Felhood City, guarded by Demons. *Burning Caverns, level 49-50, located inside Shadowmoon Mountain, the heart of the land. *Alsanar, level 57-58, an abandoned Aasimar city that is located in the western shores of Aaslar Desert. On Draenor: *Karesh City, level 29-30, a corrupted Ethereal city that is located north in Karand Fields. *Scarlet Citadel, level 44-45, the headquarters of the Scarlet Crusade which is located south of Lortheron. *Icevore Cave, level 59-60, guarded by Gorgons in the western side of Trilland Mountains. Raids Deceiver has brought three end-game raid dungeons and a PvP-unlocked raid dungeon, each with both 10 and 30-player settings. Players can set each boss to heroic mode when they defeat them. *Conquest of Elareska, added in patch 6.1, a level 96 raid inspired by the Sun eladrins to fight and retake the Elareska from the might of the Burning Legion. *Throne of Ulithar, added in patch 6.2, a level 98 raid instance in the city of Ulithar; players will fight the Elder Brain, Leader of the Illithids (who appears in heroic mode only). *Temple of Kil'jaeden, added in patch 6.3, a level 100 indoor raid dungeon located in the Burning Mountains, where players must face in the final battle against Kil'jaeden and his forces. PvP Two new options for player-versus-player game play are available with Deceiver: *Malinor Isle - an island fortress that blends outdoor PvP with the expansion's main daily quest. The zone is split in two with two bridges that connect: the PvP area and the Malinor Isle Peninsula. The Peninsula will always have nine daily quests available to Alliance or Horde players; winning control of the PvP portion of Malinor Isle will grant three additional daily quests, four outdoors, and two inside Malinor Hold. *Siama Desert - is a battleground located west from Aaslar Desert. Arenas There will be a two arenas where the Alliance and Horde will compete against each other in deathmatch-style PvP. *Salor Arena - located in Aaslar Desert, is the first arena in the new expansion. *Sunbeam Arena - located in Sunildra, is the second arena in thew new expansion. Factions and organizations Old end-game factions Numerous old factions will be seen again in the expansion. *Burning Legion - a demonic organization that will return in this expansion when Kil'jaeden was freed from the Sunwell by Mal'Ganis. The Legion will serve under Kil'jaeden's command and attempt to burn Argus and Azeroth. The Alliance and Horde must ally with neutral allies and face the demonic legion once and for all. *Defias Brotherhood - a former faction that will join the Alliance and Horde in their quest to fight the Burning Legion. *Argent Crusade - a neutral faction that will return to assist the Alliance and Horde in their journey to Argus and battle the Kil'jaeden and the Burning Legion. New end-game factions In the expansion, it will introduce new endgame factions in the planet Argus: *Prophets of the Sun - an elite faction of Sun eladrins that will play a major role in the game. They are the reason for Argus' survival and tasked to protect the Othoran from Kil'Jaeden who has returned to his home world and burn Argus. *Guardians of the Moon - a secret society of Moon eladrins that harvest the power and share their faith to the moon. The Alliance and Horde must gain their trust and together, they will ally each faction in fighting the Burning Legion. *Keepers of the Sea - a peaceful and neutral organization of Aquatic eladrins that inhabit in the underwater land of Merderland. In order to gain their trust, the Alliance and Horde must battle against unworthy enemies that plan to destroy every civilized area in Merderland. *Dranorian Crusade - a faction of uncorrupted Eredar (later Draenei) that form a neutral organization in the land of Dranora and aid their allies against the might of the Burning Legion. *Arrowleaf tribe - a Hybsil tribe that is the first to join the Alliance. They will be seen in Telathar where they serve as noble allies to the Wood eladrins. *Brownhorn tribe - a second Hybsil tribe that join the Alliance. They will be seen in Feyland where they serve as noble allies to the Fauns, a race of uncorrupted Satyrs that broke away from the Burning Legion's corruption. *Darkthorn tribe - a corrupted Hybsil tribe that serve the Burning Legion. It is the only tribe that serve the demonic legion and they are determined to play a major part in the game as enemies to the Alliance and Horde. *Ramkhan tribe - a neutral tribe of Hybsils that live in the land of Aaslar Desert. The Alliance and Horde will gain their friendship and ally them in their cause against the Burning Legion and other enemies in the desert. *Snowrock tribe - a second neutral tribe of Hybsils that live in the land of Kaarinos. The Alliance and Horde will help them in their cause against the Boggles that are a threat to them. *Suntalon tribe - a superior tribe of Hybsils that serve as allies to the Prophets of the Sun in Sunildra. New Races Draenor *Arimaspians *Cerastes *Gorgons *Laestrygonians *Losels Argus *Aasimar *Alhoons *Aquatic eladrins *Boggles *Blue Crows *Hamadryads *Hybsils *Illithids *Moon eladrins *Sun eladrins Category:Expansions